


Eager

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [616]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Dean has some fun with his younger self





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Jan 10th, 2015

Dean laughed as he looked at his younger self, spread on the motel bed.

“God, look at you….” Dean said softly, rubbing his hands across the bare flesh of his younger self.

The younger Dean trembled underneath him, excited, horny, nervous, and filled with anticipation. Dean’s hand trailed over the spreader bar, keeping the younger Dean’s legs apart, before his hand trailed back up, moving over the black ball gag keeping the younger man's mouth open.

The younger Dean whined, tugging at the ropes that kept his arms tied to the motel bed, and Dean laughed again, before kneading the hard on in his jeans.

Unlike his counterpart, he was still fully clothed.

“How’s that plug treating you?” Dean asked. “Still fully seated in your ass?”

The younger Dean nodded, and squirmed, trying to get closer to Dean.

Dean  _tsked_  himself, and forced him to stop squirming and moving.

“If you want my cock in you, you have to be a good boy.” Dean said, stripping away his shirt.

The younger Dean watched with blown eyes, whimpering and whining as Dean teased him, pinching one of his own nipples, sliding a hand into his pants, and rubbing his cock softly.

“What? You want this to be you?” Dean asked.

He watched the younger Dean nod furiously.

“Then what do you do?” Dean asked.

A muffled  _beg_  came from behind the gag, and Dean smiled.

“Then start begging.” Dean said simply, removing his hand from his pants, and starting to free himself from them slowly.

 _Please. Please, pinch my nipples. Please touch my cock. Touch me, please, please._ Was the muffled phrase that came from Dean’s younger counterpart’s mouth.

“Please?” Dean asked, shoving his pants and boxer briefs down. “Please?”

“P'ls!” Younger Dean begged.

Dean freed himself from his clothing, and smiled, moving in on Dean, and pressing close, pinching his nipples, making the younger boy squirm and moan.

“God,  you can’t be over 22.” Dean said softly. “So fucking  _eager_.” A hand reached down and started jerking his counterpart off, and the kid’s eyes practically rolled up in his head. “Like that? Fucking like that?”

“Y’s.” Younger Dean moaned.

“Though so.” Dean said, reaching down and twisting the plug in the younger Dean’s ass.

“F'ck!” Dean watched his younger self shout. “M’re. M’re. P'ls.”

“More? How about me fucking you? Want that?”

“Y’s! Y’s! P'ls! F'ck m’, p'ls!” The younger Dean said, eyes wide as he felt another twist to the plug.

Dean pulled it out, and he listened to the moans his younger self was making.

Dean pushed the spreader bar and his younger self’s legs up, moving into the gap that his legs made, before he lined himself up and pressed him.

“Fuck…..so fucking open. So good.” Dean groaned, starting to thrust his hips into his younger self. “Never once in my life would I have thought I’d be fucking myself. Guess there is a first time for everything though.” Dean grinned.

His younger self started to moan and whine again, and Dean gave his younger self a swat on the ass.

“You want something, start begging for it.”

“T'ch m’. T'ch m’, p'ls.”

Dean started jerking his counterpart off, and listened to the moans that came from it.

Dean grunted, fucking himself, feeling the clenches that were given around his cock.

“You want to come, you beg for that too.”

The younger Dean nodded, and Dean smiled.

Tonight was going to be a lot of fun.


End file.
